


"Daddy"

by tvsn



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvsn/pseuds/tvsn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas calls Simcoe "Daddy" in front of Abe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Daddy"

Mary Woodhull struggled to hold onto her son Thomas as he fought to free himself from his arms, seeing his father approach accompanied by a man on horseback. When Simcoe dismounted he still towered above Abe, and seemed to empathize this fact by raising his chin slightly when Abe turned to speak to him. To lie to him. Mary questioned whether Simcoe was still content to play his games.

“Daddy!” Thomas cried as Mary set him down. He stumbled with haste towards the handsome captain, repeating the address with excited vigor. Mary felt a blush creep across cheeks. Her face broke into a smile when her lover squatted down to greet her toddler. Her smile turned into a grin when she saw how perplexed Abe seemed at their familiarity.

“Mrs. Woodhull, I trust you are having a pleasant morning?” Simcoe asked as she sauntered towards them.

“Quite, Captain.” The rest of the world seemed to blur when she met his eyes. She wasn’t sure if he had approached her in turn, or if their recent escapades had diminished her own understanding of personal space to match his, but she was suddenly so close to the warrior clad in green that she could feel his breath. He handed Thomas back to her, continuing to play nursery games with the delighted little boy by clapping his hands as Mary bounced him up and down.

“John, I insist,” Simcoe corrected.

“Mary,” she replied.

“Daddy?” Abe asked. Mary had all but forgotten that the weasel to whom she’d been wed was present.

“Oh, he is just at that age where they pick up everything they hear at home.”

Abe hadn’t been living with his family at Whitehall for several months.

“Daddy,” he again tried to clarify, phrasing the word as if it were a challenge.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Mary said, gazing up at Simcoe as she cooed the word, elongating its two syllables. Simcoe smiled tenderly at her and Thomas before shifting his attention back to the man who was too shocked to be seething. Mary handed her son over to Simcoe. He must have heard her use that distinction from his small bed within her room on all the nights the captain came to visit when she couldn’t sleep. Knowing that Simcoe wouldn’t start any trouble with her child present, Mary turned back Abe and said “I suppose it is true what they say, nothing stays secret in a small town.”

He blinked. She wondered what about this situation surprised him, before remembering that his talents as a spy owed themselves solely to the incompetence of others. She wondered how long it would take Simcoe to discover her husband’s secret; he was the most attentive, capable man she had ever encountered. Would the sleepless nights they shared in the warmth of each other’s embrace - a dream unto themselves - be able to continue as they had? The uncertainty kept Mary in the fight to keep her husband’s secret from the man their son now informally identified as his father.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m easily influenced into making poor decisions, but why did you read this?


End file.
